


Late Bloomer

by nerdythangs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sebatian POV, Smut, aged-up ciel, butt sex as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/pseuds/nerdythangs
Summary: Gently but surely, he grazed the hand that was on his chin up to the side of his Master's face in a perfect imitation of tenderness. Sebastian smoothly closed his eyes and the gap between their lips, eliciting a nasally, startled gasp from the Earl.





	

Their footsteps thumped on the empty floorboards while making their way down a dingy hallway of an even dingier hotel, looking for room 18. Frequently their feet found an extremely loud section of flooring, and the Earl of Phantomhive kept his eyes on the ground, stepping less than gracefully out of the way of suspicious looking stains. There once was a rug that ran down the middle of the hallway, judging from the heavy environment-stained 2 inch boarders, but the young Lord's accompanying butler thought its removal was probably for the best. 

“My lord,” called Sebastian, standing in from of the door labeled 18. 

The Earl had been so focused on not stepping on what definitely looked like mouse poop that he missed it. He huffed impatiently, as if his inattentiveness was Sebastian's fault, and made the few steps back towards the door. 

Sebastian looked down to his Young Master, whose head could have just grazed under his chin. The freshly-shaven face of his barely adult Master still looked as bored, calculating, and haughty as he did when he was 10. The butler never thought he would be so lucky to find a master who aged so well. The cabernet blend of the same vintage in the wine cellar wouldn't taste as good as his Master, this he knew for sure. For while both master and wine's flavors expanded with subtlety and complexity, there were more delightful and obvious changes that separated Ciel Phantomhive from that Bordeaux. 

A raised left eyebrow on the young Earl's face, aimed at the demon standing next to him, brought the butler out of his reverie. Ah, yes. The task at hand. Sebastian turned his attention to the door in front of them.

Truth be told, there might be little reason why they stood in this filthy, cramped, creaky hallway. They had been on this case for over three weeks, with little information to lead them in any direction. Considering that the Earl of Phantomhive had the Devil on his side, this was rather surprising. Everywhere Sebastian looked to find information about an attempted attack at the Royal Greenwich Observatory had only lead them to dead ends. This was a last attempt to find anything out before the Queen's Watchdog could call it a wash, even with Sebastian's urging that this adventure would yield little, if no information. 

“Well, don't just stand there,” the agitated lord spat, “kick it down!”

It was Sebastian's turn to lift an eyebrow, but accompanied with a corner of his mouth lifted. “Kick it down? Isn't that rather rash, Young--”

“Are you questioning me?” The Earl turned to his servant, no ounce of embarrassment or consideration of other options. The rough wake-up call that morning after getting little sleep the night before had led to a rather grumpy Young Master, who made Mei-Rin cry before 8AM and vexed Sebastian thoroughly before 10AM. It had been a trying day thus far.

“The door is locked,” the Earl turned the handle gently to prove his point, “and I hear voices talking inside. If this is it, we'll catch them conspiring now.” He stepped back to give Sebastian a wide breadth for property damage, crossing his arms and waiting pointedly. 

Ah, the voices coming from inside. Sebastian recognized these voices-- not necessarily the speakers, but the type of conversation, or lack there of, going on inside. The communication transpiring behind these thin wooden walls was beyond his Master's repertoire, despite his thorough education, courtesy of Sebastian, in several languages, music, writing, and literature. 

Well, Sebastian thought as he readied himself for a rather interesting situation, maybe this will present itself as a learning opportunity. After all, the demon had always been an excellent tutor.

Sebastian kicked the flimsy door down with little effort, revealing the room decorated with peeling wallpaper, and furnished with only a desk, chair, and bed. Upon the bed were two Frenchmen, who, while somewhat fitting the profile of the type of person they were looking for, were definitely not conspiring against the Queen and her subjects. Rather, they were thoroughly invested in each other, or at least they were until they were rudely interrupted.

Balls deep and flush faced, the man on top stopped grinding his dick into his pliant and willing partner's rear end. 

There were perhaps three seconds of complete silence when the three humans registered what exactly was going on, and the demon just soaked in the moment. My, oh my, this is going to be fun. 

First the two Frenchman screamed, yelling obscenities in the native tongue, then the Earl yelped, running from the room with limbs akimbo and flailing. Sebastian wasn't quite sure who was more red, the physically exerted and embarrassed foreigners, or his little Lord. Probably his Lord. 

Covering up his amusement with a look of sincerity, Sebastian bid the couple forgiveness, and trotted after the flustered Earl of Phantomhive. 

It took little effort to find his Master, since his loud and determined steps were pounding down the hallway and then down the stairs. Although his maturity brought about the look of grace, with his high cheekbones and softly toned muscles, it achieved very little in actuality. If anything, his Young Master seemed unsure of what to do with the extra 24 inches of height, and it left him flinging his arms and stomping wherever he went when he wasn't careful. 

He was surely not careful right now. Sebastian sniggered under his breath, as his wide, effortless strides easily caught up with his contractor. 

From here, the demon could practically feel the waves of emotion roll off of him. The expected embarrassment and anger were present, but also, interestingly enough, so was curiosity, and something else Sebastian suspected but couldn't confirm. He closed his eyes and sucked in a steady breath to cool the hellish fires that sprung into his eyes. Yes, this will be fun. 

Without waiting for Sebastian, the young Earl flung open the door to the carriage and clambered inside.

The demon butler didn't alter his pace, and calmly climbed into carriage, and sat next to his contractor to observe him closely in this novel state. 

In all his time as a demon, Sebastian never had met a human who could be such a perfect and devilish dichotomy of indulgence and abstinence. While laying on an embroidered silk chaise lounge, with his chin up and his paperwork forgotten, the Earl of Phantomhive could happily savor the most decadent chocolate truffle cake. Yet as he licked his lips and fork slowly and sensually, he was oblivious to the sexual appeal that he held. 

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive was what you could call a late bloomer. 

Sebastian had previously wondered if his Master was perhaps someone without any sexual urges, with his past abuses forever corrupting his want or need to seek it. He had mused on the irony of that idea, since his Lord was terribly alluring and garnered the attention of many people the older he became, including the attention of his demon butler. Not that Sebastian ever thought to sexually corrupt his Young Master while he was still unwilling-- he preferred his partners to be consensual and eager, even if they pretended to be reluctant. He could always read through their poorly crafted facades.

The Earl, on the other hand, did not put up a facade. His Master's obliviousness to his own charms and approving looks he received had even lost him his engagement with Miss Elizabeth, or rather, Princess Elizabeth Kadar. But his Lord probably never realized his fiance's frustrations, nor the subsequent steamy affair between the Marquis's daughter and the Indian Prince that was conducted in his very house. 

But now, oh, now. With his arms and legs crossed uncomfortably, staring blindly out of the window as the carriage slowly started to move, it seemed like something dormant and unrealized had finally awoken. Who knew that the sight of two naked copulating men was what it took to help his Young Master awaken his sexuality? 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Sebastian honestly mused, trying to gauge the reaction from the young man next to him.

A silent moment passed, and the demon could see the possibilities and implications of witnessing such an act running around in his analytical Lord's head. 

“They were having sex.” Such a profound statement. 

Sebastian kept his amusement at bay. “Yes, my Lord.”

“I didn't think—” 

Sebastian could feel his Master's heart rate increasing and his body temperature rising as he thought over what this could mean for him. The shallow, aroused breathing fluttered around his pounding heart, and his visible eye blinked rapidly, unseeing to the world that rolled by. The demon suspected his contractor was intending to gather courage to finish his thoughts and sentences, to process everything that had transpired within the last fifteen minutes. 

But words weren't Sebastian's strength, and he often used to them to imply and mislead, but never to talk about feelings that were conflicting and confusing. He then decided he could help the young man out through actions, and decide how to proceed after. 

“Young Master,” The demonic butler gracefully reached a gloved hand for the Earl's defined and usually defiant chin, and touched it lightly to coax it to turn towards him. 

Surprised and hesitating, the dilated blue eye spoke words that weren't going to be voiced anytime soon as he inhaled and held his breath to find his servant's face so close to his own. Finding himself in completely uncharted territory, he had no idea what he was supposed to do or how he was intended to proceed. 

So Sebastian proceeded for him. 

Gently but surely, he grazed the hand that was on his chin up to the side of his Master's face in a perfect imitation of tenderness. Sebastian smoothly closed his eyes and the gap between their lips, eliciting a nasally, startled gasp from the Earl. 

The slow surprise left the Earl with uncrossed arms, and now didn't know what to do with his hands, and left them tense between them both. His mouth seemed to be frozen shut and his eyes glued open and it seemed like his brain shut down. 

The kiss, if someone was as generous to call it as such, lasted for less than five seconds before Sebastian pulled away. 

Calmly and carefully Sebastian met his Lord's gaze with a soft, somewhat remorseful smile. “My apologies, Young Master, I was merely testing a theor--”

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's tie to yank him forward and smash their lips together again, this time much more malleable. 

A low, amused sound escaped from the butler's throat. Oh my, what a delightful turn of events, he mused as one of Ciel's hands wandered into his fine black hair. Sebastian typed his fingers around his Lord's middle and travelled down to his hips, which in turn fidgeted nicely under his touch. 

As the Earl's mouth opened to accommodate more of his butler, a sound at the back of his mouth escaped. Sebastian purred in response, vowing silently to coax more of those noises from his Master, and slipped his tongue in the offered space. Ciel, in response, tugged on Sebastian's tie as he leaned back into the carriage's bench, encouraging his demon to go down with him. Sebastian couldn't have been happier to comply with such a non-verbal order. 

Kneeling one knee between Ciel's legs and the other supporting his weight on the carriage floor, Sebastian subtly but intentionally leaned his leg forward into the junction of his Master's legs. Ciel's hip jerked in unrestrained response, much to the delight of Sebastian, and he rewarded the action by loosening and undoing the cravat around his Young Master's throat to allow some building heat escape. To return the favor, his Lord tried to do the same, but only accomplished to further tighten the knot in his tie and slightly loosen the length along his neck. Close enough. 

Kiss after kiss after kiss passed between the two of them, as they seemed to make up for lost time. Ciel's eager and inexperienced tongue danced playfully in the crevices of Sebastian's mouth in a sloppy and endearing way. Sebastian, in turn, nipped and knowingly teased the inside of his Young Master's mouth until Ciel was shivering and making small, pathetic grunting noises that seemed to emanate from deep within his chest. 

What a delight. 

Sebastian could no longer keep the hellish wide-mouth grin from his face as he soaked in the responses that he encouraged from his Master, his own breaths turning a bit labored with a touch of vibrato. His repressed desires were starting enact themselves into his wandering, curious gloved fingers, as he swiftly began to unbutton the top three buttons of Ciel's shirtsleeves, allowing the heated skin a moment to breathe. 

With the freedom of skin came a wave of pheromones, from which Sebastian unabashedly inhaled deeply. He wanted this. He needed it. 

He reluctantly parted from Ciel's devious mouth, which provoked a cut-off sound of protest, to turn his attention toward his new prize. Ducking his head down, he languidly licked from the tip of his Master's collar bone, along the tense muscle in his neck, to follow it behind his ear. 

Sebastian's eyes unconsciously rolled back as he tasted his contractor's skin for the first time. It was everything he wanted it to be, but not nearly enough. The anger, pride, shame; the persisting bitterness and lingering sweetness rolled into one beautiful buffet. He felt Ciel's hands grasp at his back and arm as he lazily allowed his tongue to search around the pierced lobe, coating the sterling silver and quarter carat sapphire in his demonic saliva. 

Ciel was plainly panting now, rubbing his straining arousal against Sebastian's offered leg in an automatic and uninhibited fashion. This was the culmination of their unspoken mutual longing finally coming to fruition, and the Earl seemed barely to know what to do with himself. He grasped and grabbed blindly at the material of his butler's perfectly pressed tailcoat jacket, wrinkling the material in his shaking hands. His mouth hung open in a most improper but wonderfully becoming fashion as his eyes were screwed tight like he was trying to force his brain to catch up with what his body was experiencing. 

His demon, however, was on a mission to keep him distracted. He meandered down to his Lord's neck again, reading Ciel's body as he licked and softly sucked to find a particularly sensitive spot. It only took a few tries to find one, which was given away by a ring-donned hand suddenly grasping almost painfully in his hair. Yes, Sebastian willed silently, pull it. Let go of your pretensions. 

Almost as if he read his butler's mind, but probably due to the fact that Sebastian sucked a bit harder, Ciel did pull at his hair obligingly. His heart rate was going wild and the constant friction on his achingly hard member made him vocalize asthmatically each exhale. It was clear that he was on the precipice, teetering on the edge. 

In Sebastian's own excitement, he felt the embers of hell burn within him, pushing him to guide his Master further into sin. His already long canines extended further, grazing across the overly sensitive skin of Ciel's neck, and that's all it took.

Without being touched, without any other aid beyond kisses, Ciel's entire body tensed and his breath gasping as his hips pulsed and twitched erratically, spending in his pants against Sebastian's leg. Each wave of pleasure was punctuated with a small noise and his back arching off of the bench, as he humped and humped and humped, the movements base and uncalculated. 

The wet warmth of the ejaculate on his thigh further confirmed the butler's inquires, and after a moment he sat up a bit to take in the view. 

Unashamedly laying on the bench was the Earl of Phantomhive, looking thoroughly debauched without ever really being debauched. A flush painted beautifully across his noble cheekbones, and his partially exposed chest rose with each painful breath. His hair stood out wildly, and his exposed left eye's pupil was blown to the point where the blue iris was barely visible. 

“My, my. What a mess.” Sebastian observed with a toothy grin, but certainly not complaining, although he guessed his contractor probably wouldn't recognize a licentious compliment even if it was explained to him with charts and graphs. 

Ciel slightly snapped out of his post-orgasmic reverie to look at his butler. “So do something about it,” came the breathless response. 

If that wasn't an invitation, then Sebastian wouldn't know what was. “Yes, my Lord.” 

With deft and swift hands, Sebastian undid the buttons that granted access to Ciel's trousers. There was a noise of protest, which Sebastian ignored, as he pulled down the slacks and peeled open the drawers to find a still-erect penis, covered in come. 

Unlike the reveal of the neck's pressure point, the amount of pheromones that permeated the air now pulled a compulsory moan from Sebastian, and he swooped to lap up what would be the closest thing he would get to tasting his Master's soul before the contract was completed. 

He licked from the base of his cock to the very tip, slowly, deliberately, and wetly. 

It was divine, in the most corrupt, sinful way possible. Sebastian moaned again, a pleasure-heavy sound echoed by Ciel, and he didn't bother to try and dissect how his Young Master could taste so heavenly but simultaneously like the depths of hell. 

His next lick was on the other side of his member, tracing the opposite pattern and ending at the heady and potent-smelling pubic hair at the base. A high-pitched sound accompanied the move this time around, and Sebastian wasn't quite sure who it came from-- maybe from both of them. 

He pulled down the foreskin, and Ciel breathed out a shaky, breathy “Haa!” and he gathered all of the remaining and newly-formed liquid there. He then licked all around his Master's cock, making sure he didn't miss a drop of this terribly beautiful essence. 

Once his task was complete, he moved his gaze up to his master. He was wrong in thinking the Earl looked debauched before, since he was the very picture of debauchery now. His hands were grabbing at his own hair, as if he didn't even know what to do with himself, and his eye almost looked wet, probably due to the over-sensitive nature of his arousal. He looked like he couldn't take anymore, and that's when Sebastian knew to give him even more.

Still looking straight into that glassy far-gone eye, Sebastian lowered his mouth and swallowed the entire length of Ciel's cock.

A silent scream escaped his contractor's mouth, as he looked at the view before him in shock. 

Sebastian dragged his mouth up to the top, swaying his tongue up and down the underside the entire time, and then swirled around the purpling head. 

“Hah!” Ciel breathed, “hnng!” 

Slowly building a rhythm, Sebastian added some suction, hallowing out his cheeks to the mix, creating even more delightful sounds from his Master. 

With that sinfully talented mouth gaining momentum, a mantra of “yes” escaped the nobleman's mouth, as his hips bucked to the rhythm set by his servant. 

Sebastian took some time to drag his tongue, first teasingly, then more intentionally, into the sensitive slit on his head, to which Ciel smacked the wall of the carriage to try and gain ground. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ciel repeated over and over, staring at Sebastian between his legs. 

Suddenly inspired, Sebastian hastily ripped off his left hand glove, contract mark burning, and began to pump Ciel's cock in time with and his mouth. 

He wanted Ciel to come in his mouth. At that moment, it was the only thing he wanted in the world. Not even Ciel's soul, or a way for total damnation of the human population. He wanted to feel Ciel come apart by his own hand and mouth, not from taking his pleasure at the expense of Sebastian's leg. He wanted to be the first, the only being to make Ciel Phanthomhive come apart at the seams, and to be the only one to put him back together.

And Ciel seemed moments away from doing exactly that. His pleasure-contorted face was something that no painting could reproduce, the sounds escaping his throat sounded so wonderfully unhinged that Sebastian was sure he didn't even try controlling his voice. Remembering that Finny was driving them, Sebastian reluctantly covered his Lord's mouth with his gloved hand, muffling his ecstasy-filled sounds and slowly wetting his glove with saliva. 

Sebastian moaned around the throbbing member, simply enamored at the sight of his well put together Lord become so far gone in his selfish pleasure. 

The moan was the last thing he needed to throw him over the edge for the second time that day, as Ciel's back arched once more into the willing and eager mouth of his servant. As rope after rope of hot come pulsed out of his abused cock, Ciel's hands tried to gain purchase anywhere on his face and hair, tearing his eyepatch off in the process. He moaned loudly and without holding back into the gloved hand, as he rode out his orgasm in that delectable mouth.

His butler, ever the perfect servant, took everything his master had to give him, and drank greedily from the perfect, sinful taste of his master's soul. His eyes rolled in back of his head as he moaned around the twitching arousal again, unsure who to give his thanks to for this perfect gift. Probably himself. He was the one who enacted it after all.

Once all the physical evidence of his Master's pleasure was swallowed, Sebastian became aware that they were nearing the mansion. In demonic speed, he set the Earl straight: tucked him away, buttoned up his now dry and miraculously unstained pants, buttoned up his shirt, tried the cravat perfectly, smoothed down his sex-crazed hair, and put the eyepatch back in its place. 

Just as he finished smoothing down his own hair, the door flew open with the smiling, innocent face of Finny.

“Sorry about the longer than necessary journey, Young Master! We hit a few mud patches back there.” He scratched the back of his blonde head sheepishly, as if he was the one to blame for the mud. 

Assuming his role and donning his mask, the Earl of Phantomhive huffed his acknowledgement, and shakily stepped out of the carriage and towards the front door.

Finny caught Sebastian's eye as he stepped out of the carriage, impossibly graceful. 

“Mister Sebastian, was it too warm in the cabin for you both?” He blinked owlishly at the tall butler.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed with concern. Were they that obvious that even the unobservant Finny noticed?

“Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Finny began, looking with concern to the Earl, “it's just that the Young Master looked rather flushed” then turned his attention back to Sebastian, “and you seem to have undid your cravat a bit.” 

Sebastian looked down to his feverishly loosened tie, courtesy of his Young Master. He sighed in relief, and straightened his tie. “Ah, yes, it was quite warm. Might be worth airing out the cabin after that trip.”

Finny happily and enthusiastically saluted the retreating butler. “Yes!” 

The Young Master was waiting at the door, looking peevish. “What was that about?”

“Nothing my lord,” Sebastian smoothly responded, “but let's get you inside to take a bath after such a hot carriage ride.”

Sebastian grinned to himself as he watched the flush of embarrassment and indignation bloom across his face, with accompanied insults to match. 

And to think, the fun had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow sinners! I've been writing fanfic on and off for like 17 years, and have been stalking sebaciel fics for about a year now. Figured I should put my English degree to use and contribute to this wonderful ship.
> 
> Thank you to my forever favorite beta, my twin (no really), tasty_kate. 
> 
> Please drop a kudos if you liked it, and if you're feeling extra kind, a review would be mucho appreciated.


End file.
